Harry Potter und Tinka Fae
by Systema88
Summary: diese kurzgeschichte ist sooo schlecht und billig dass sie schon wieder lustig ist... *g*


Harry Potter und Tinka Fae  
  
(Harry hat scheiße gebaut und ist die letzten zwei wochen der Ferien bei den Weasley's geblieben.) Letzta tach bei den Weasley's in Ginny's Zimma: Ginny: Oh das war echt Klasse Harry... +hechel+ Harry: Ach ja.. das macht die viele Übung mit Drac... +hust+ (unter der decke bewegt sich was) Hermine: Ja ich muss schon sagen das war echt geil... (aus nem am boden liegendem schlafsack ertönt noch ne stimme) Ron: Ja, war echt mal was anderes... (noch wer aus dem schlafsack) Mrs Weasley: Ja kinda echt ne geile Fete!!!  
  
(hey an was dachtet ihr denn jetzt? ;)  
  
In der Schule,in der Halle, Hut ist grad am sortieren:  
  
Hut: SLYTHERIN! (ne supa geile tusse, sieht aus wie 16/17 ist aber 15, bewegt ihren arsch in richtung hut, alle glotzen sie doof an und fragen sich natürlich wat die da will...) Hut: GRYFFINDOR, SLYTHERIN, nein... warte... ach scheiße sach wo du hin willst TUSSI: ähm +guckt sich im saal um... geht die tische durch... sieht draco, und schreit:) SLYTHERIN Slytherin Tisch: Jubbel! Freu! Irgendein ein Slytherin Typ: Ha ihr habt Harry aber wir ham die geile Tussi! Tussi: Hey Leute ich hab nen Namen!!!Wollt ihr den nicht wissen? Alle: Nö Tussi: Okay ich heiß Tinka Fae! Ich bin 15 und ich bin falls es... Draco: Halts maul!  
  
Zaubertrankstunde:  
  
(Tussi... ähm verzeihung Tinka macht sich volle kanne ich meine vollen Kessel an Draco ran, der lässt sie aber imma wieda abblitzen... alle fragen sich schon ob er schwul is oder so... )  
  
Snape: Heute machen wir nen Kotz-Trank erst ist sehr hilfreich , falls man leichte gifte zu sich genommen hat. Draco: DANN SOLLEN WIR ALSO DEN POTTER MIT DER GRANGER VERMIXEN UND DAZU NE PRIESE WEASLEY? (Alle Slytherins gröhlen wie besoffene Hooligans dumm rum...) Snape: Keine schlechte Idee...  
  
(Snape lässt alle ihre tränke brauen...)  
  
Snape: Seid ihr alle fertig? Neville: Nein Sir. Snape: Gut Neville, komm her... (neville ahnt schon was ihm bevor steht). Trink! Neville: Ähm.... +schluck+ (er kotzt nicht) äähm... Sir... kann... darf ich auf Toilette... Snape: Nein! Neville: Aber... +pups+ ich muss wirklich.. ganz schnell... Snape: Oh sie Vollidiot... sie haben zu viel von dem Kackkraut hinzugemischt... (klasse lacht sie einen ab) Neville: AAAAH... +rennt so schnell er kann aufs klo+  
  
Noch am selben Tag, Flugunterricht, wieder haben Gryffindor und Slytherin gemeinsam unterricht:  
  
Hooch: Ich hab keinen Bock wat zu unterrichten... macht was ihr wollt... (alle hüpfen auf ihre besen und fliegen durch die gegend, während hooch sich die beine rasiert) Tinka: Mrs Hooch, ich brauch keinen Besen zum fliegen... darf ich es so machen? Hooch: Ja klar.... waaahaaas? (alle versammeln sich um Tinka) Tinka: Tja ihr dummen ...ich wollte es euch schon vorher mal erzählen aber egal... okay ich bin ne Fee! Also ne halbe Fee ...meine Mudda war ne Fee mein Vadda nen Zauberer... so und deshalb hab ich Flügel! Kapiert? Klasse: +staun+ +oooh+ +bewundern+ Tinka: +zeigt mir ihrem finger kurz auf den rücken, wunder schöne große pinke flügel klappen aus ihrem rücken auf+ Klasse: +noch mehr staun+ +noch mehr oooh+ +noch mehr bewunder+ Tinka: +umherflieg+ Ach ja ich hab noch andere coole eigenschaften... ich kann mit allen tieren und pflanzen reden!oh und ich kann ohne zauberstab zaubern! (Tinka lässt zum Beweis Neville einfach schweben ohne wutschen und wedeln und so nen kagg...., Neville dem dabei nichts passiert ist so erstaunt darüber... dass er ne Party deshalb schmeißen will)  
  
Neville's Party:  
  
(Tinka sitzt auf Draco schoss und flüstert ihm anscheinend nicht jugendfreie sachen ins Ohr.. Harry ist mit Ginny inna Besenkammer verschwunden und Hermine und Ron haben sich bewusstlos gesoffen mit Butterbier...)  
  
Hermine kommt wieder zu sich: Oh Ron...weißt du was? Ron: Ne? Hermine: Klar weiß du es nicht du bist ja auch dumm wie nen sack Kackkraut! Ron: Moah labber nicht du olle streba muschi und ich weiß dassu snape einen geblasen hast... Hermine: Jaja...jedenfalls wollte ich dir sagen, dass ich dich liebe.. ich schwöre aber dass ich nicht weiß wieso! Ron: Fuck ey ich dich auch... Hermine: Gut dass wir grade dicht sind... sonst hätten wir keine ausrede... Ron: Ich liebe dich aber auch so Hermine: Ich dich leider auch... und jetzt? Ron: Das is scheiße... das geht nicht... ich hasse dich! Hermine: Ich dich auch schatz... +knutsch+ +sabba++fick+  
  
In der Besenkammer:  
  
(harry zeigt der naiven ginny seine besensammlung...) Harry: Und das ist der X-tralongstielbesen longus... Ginny: WOW! Ist der aber lang... und dick... und ... +stöhn+ Harry: Jaha... +hechel+ ..  
  
Neville macht auf sich aufmerksam...dafür brauch er ne halbe stunde... er hüpft herum... er schreit und weint und... irgendwann hören ihm alle zu: Neville: Hey Leute. ich bin böse... kapiert?! Ich bin nich der liebe nette dumme Neville für den ihr mich alle haltet! Ich bin nämlich der böse nette dumme Neville! HAHAHAHAHAHAAAA Aus der besenkammer: HALTS MAUL NEVILLE! Neville: Hhahahaaa nein! Hahahahaaa (irgendwie klingt das lachen möchtegern gestört...)hahahaaa...wuahahaha... muahahaaa... hahaha... moahahaaaaaa. Ron: Neville geht's noch? Neville: Ja warte gleich ...HAHAHAAAA....Muahahahaaaa... Meister??? Das war doch unser zeichen? HAHAA... Und endlich ... die tür knallt auf... und da steht: Voldemort!!!!! Voldemort: MUAAHAHAAAA...WUAHHAHAA... HOAHAHAHAAAAAAA! So lacht man krank Neville du kleina loosa... nette Party hier... muss man schon sagen... +harry stürmt aus der besenkammer+ +alle gucken auf ihn+ +er guckt an sich runter+ +oh+ +macht sich seine hose zu+ Harry: SO DU FLACHWICHSA! Verpiss dich! Voldemort: Halts maul potta! Harry: Ey so kannst du nicht mit mir umgehen?! Voldemort: Ach nein? Harry: ACH JA! Voldemort: Wenn du wüsstest was ich alles kann! Harry: Scheisse labern kannst du! Voldemort: Und du? Der tolle dumme Potta ist so intellektuell... du kannst natürlich super geile konversationen führen?! Harry: Ja kann ich aber nicht mit dir du Zombie! Voldemort: Ey ... was kann ich für mein aussehen ...+heul+ Hermine+ron: WANN WOLLT IHR GEFÄLLIGST KÄMPFEN? Ihr wisst schon...avada kedavra... imperius... crucio und so sachen?! Voldemort: Ach ja stimmt ja... POTTA DU BIST TOT! Harry: DU SOWIESO! Plötzlich springt Tinka in nem Xenaoutfit zwischen die beiden! Tinka: Okay schnauze Potter du Warschduscher...das wird mein Kampf! Voldemort: Och ne Fee...wie niedlich... Tinka: Niedlich?niedlich? dir stopf ich gleich niedlich in deine hässliche fresse... niedlich -tz- Voldemort: Och ich zitta ja schon... +tut so als wenna zittert+ Tinka: Okay genuch gelabbert...(sie entwaffnet Voldemort und noch einige andere...) sie schreit: CRUCIO! und wirft einem nach dem anderem zauberstan auf voldemort... die bleiben in ihn stecken wie darftpfeile inna dartscheibe (anschauliches beispiel ich weiß)... Voldemort: aaaahh.. auuuuu.... +tinka wirft den letzten zauberstab mit dem avada kedavra fluch gezielt in voldi's herz+ +voldi verpufft ...+  
  
Draco: Du dumme Schlampe! Du hattest mich fast soweit dass ich. aber jetzt! DU MISTSTÜCK WIE KONNTEST DU NUR VOLDI MEINEN OPA TÖTEN! +heul+ +schluchz+ Tinka: Er warn arschloch? Draco: er war cool... ein tolla opa... zu meinem geburtstag hat er mir immer die tollsten schwarzmagischen gegenstände geschenkt... Tinka: achso ja ...es tut mir leid Draco... ich kann dich verstehen... Draco: wirklich? Tinka: Ja... aber weißt du voldi hat meine mutter getötet.... Draco: Oh... sorry das wusste ich nicht... Tinka: Jetzt weißt du es... Draco:ach naja eigentlich war sein letztes geschenk scheiße...das war so ne tierfalle... wenn die tiere drin sind werden sie gefoltert tageland und erst dann sterben sie...hat mich nach 10 tieren nicht mehr belustigt... Tinka und Draco kamen zusammen danach... Hermine und Ron bekannten sich dann endlich auch mal öffentlich zu ihrer Liebe und Harry poppt zwar mit Ginny aber er will net mit ihr zusammen sein...Ginny findet das nicht so schlimm...  
  
Letzta schultach:  
  
Dumbledore: Slytherin hat mit 800 punkten gewonnen...und dieses jahr hat nicht harry sondern tinka voldemort in die flucht schlagen können... harry du voll idiot... ein mädchen... Harry: Hey sie is immerhin ne halbe fee! Dumbledore: trotzdem hast mich enttäuscht... Harry: Dummes altes Arschloch... geh doch voldi ficken Dumbledore: Was? Harry: Nix... Ron: Mach dir nichts draus nächstes jahr bist du wieder am zuge. Harry: und was is wenn tinka ihn getötet hat? Ron: HAHAAHAAA bist du lustig... voldi und sterben? Hahahaaaa... das wäre so wie wenn neville alleine gegen die quidditch nationalmannschaft spielt und zuerst den schnatz fangen würde.. Harry: naja dann brauch ich mir keine gedanken machen... 


End file.
